This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Vehicles often produce a large amount of data and may receive data from external sources. In some instances, it may be desirable to analyze and/or verify such data to detect problems, such as malfunctioning components and/or security breaches.
There is therefore a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-described challenges. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.